


Seasons of Love (Spideytorch)

by j0hnny_st0rm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j0hnny_st0rm/pseuds/j0hnny_st0rm
Summary: The seasons with Spideytorch.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)
Kudos: 20





	Seasons of Love (Spideytorch)

Spring 

God how Johnny loved smelling the scent of Peter in the spring. Peter loved spring, he loved rolling around in the grass and having cheesy little picnics with Johnny. Except for when a bee scares Johnny so he burns it to a crisp. Or when his allergies would kick in and he’d be a sneezing mess and Johnny would laugh at him, but give him hugs and kisses. So when they’d be cuddling after a long day, Johnny would make sure he’d have an extra whiff of Peter’s scent. Especially his hair which smelt the nicest.  
They’d enjoy nice hiking trips, until Johnny would get tired and fly himself to the top and say he finished. It made Peter laugh, but completely defeated the purpose. Peter didn’t mind. They’d take cute pictures, Peter would mostly be the one behind the camera. He’d snap photos of Johnny in his normal state, and hide the results for himself. They’d go to the library and pick up some books, but Johnny would try to make out behind a shelf so they’d end up leaving. Cars work too.  
They’d do those painting sculptures activities and they’d really enjoy it. Peter would make Johnny like a mug, and Johnny would make him something random. Spring was definitely a great time for them.

Summer

The busiest season for them, especially with Johnny being famous. They’d always find time though. This would be the season of difficulty. The two boys would argue, and then kiss and make up. They’d never be in their apartment. Going on a road trip when they could. They’d do things like, Johnny almost getting his ass hit with fireworks because he tried to light Peter’s hair with fire. They’d always enjoy each other’s company when they could. Go to concerts, sports games, and they’d do as much as possible. But at the end of the day they enjoyed being wrapped up in each other's arms while Johnny runs his hands through Peter’s hair.

Fall

The most fun season for the couple. They’d go hayriding, make good food with Sue, well mostly Peter, then Reed and Johnny would eat it. They’d have a lovely halloween giving little kids halloween food, being the nicest people on the block that everyone loved.

“Hey isn’t that Johnny Storm! The dude he stays with gives king sized chocolate bars! Momm let’s go there!” 

Peter would enjoy making thanksgiving food with Sue, Reed helping a little. Then they’d all scarf down on it. Ben would always threaten that one of these days Johnny wouldn't be found after he made one too many thanksgiving eating jokes. They’d have amazing bonfires, eating every s’more. Picking the perfect pumpkins, for Johnny to somewhat help carve. Whatever he did, they’re house always looked like the coolest one on the block.  
Halloween movie marathons, with Peter being traumatized and Johnny lowkey shitting himself at the movies. 

Winter 

Cuddling cuddling cuddling. Peter stealing Johnny’s sweatpants, and Johnny barely wearing any pants. Playing in the snow, then Peter getting really cold. Johnny would give Peter a bath, warming it up for him his way. They’d enjoy the season and the cheesy lifetime movies. They’d make cute cookies and decorate the tree, having the cutest decorations like always (Johnny always treated it as competition) Giving random kids shelter and hot chocolate before they’re parents finally bothered looking for them. Drinking a lot of hot chocolate did I mention? Cuddling and more cuddling.  
Taking time for each other and building up the bond in the relationship. Playing board games and crying over how sad it is when they have to take down the tree. Cherishing the christmas presents they struggled to keep hidden from each other. Just being together.


End file.
